


Stairwell meetings never go that well...

by Deyaniera



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, West Coast Avengers
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Bobbi chases Clint into a stairwell and they both regret it.





	Stairwell meetings never go that well...

“Dammit, Bobbi, I had him!”  Clint stormed away from his ex, frustrated beyond belief by her interference.  “If you hadn’t interrupted, he would have opened up.”

“Not likely.” Bobbi said, following him.  He slammed the door to the stairwell open and headed down.  He could hear her boots slapping against the stairs behind him even before she spoke again.  “He doesn’t know.”

Clint spun, glaring up at Bobbi.  “He fucking knows, and that’s why he’s here.  We got him on Fury’s own order.  He is the key to the whole thing, and now I’m going to have to pass him off to—”

“I’m telling you, we have additional intel, and he doesn’t ‘fucking know.’”

Clint threw his hands up and turned away, heading downstairs.  “Then tell Fury.  I’m out.”

“Clint!  Dammit, Clint,” Bobbi chased after him, grabbing his shoulder and knocking him into the wall.  “I was just trying to help.”

“How?  By interrupting a really important interrogation?  By being—” Clint cut himself off, refusing to admit that part of the problem was Bobbi herself.  He pushed past her, hands on his hips.  He blew out a breath. 

“Being?” Bobbi asked, stepping closer to him.  He turned, staring into her eyes. 

“Dammit, Bobbi,” he muttered, wishing she was anywhere but right in front of him. 

“Clint, I’m sorry,” she said, reaching up and touching his cheek.  It was too much.

He kissed her.  He knew it was a bad idea, knew all the reasons he should avoid her, leave, any of the million other choices he could make.  But she was there, and looking up at him, and he didn’t resist.  His lips met hers, his tongue darted into her mouth, and she slid her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him back and he wasn’t going to stop.

Clint pushed her against the wall, hands groping at her clothes.  She helped him unzip her top and then was returning the favor, peeling his jumpsuit off.  He kissed her like she was air while palming her breasts, teasing her nipples.  She moaned and helped him free his cock, stroking it.  He squeezed her breasts, pushing them together so he could suck her nipples.

He pushed her jumpsuit down, sliding a hand into her panties to rub her clit and finger fuck her.  Bobbi writhed against his hand, pulling his head down for another deep kiss.  Clint felt her getting wetter and wetter, then felt her throbbing around his hand.  He slid his hand back, licking the fingers clean. 

“God, you taste so good,” he growled as he turned her around, shoved her pants out of his way and slid his cock into her.  Bobbi pushed back to meet him, hands pressed against the wall.  He groaned at how tight she was, how hot. 

“Fuck, yes,” she said as he grabbed her hips and started fucking her slow and deep.  “Harder,” she begged.

Clint gladly did as she asked, thrusting harder.  He wrapped one hand around her neck, pulling her head back.  “You like that?”

“Oh, god, yes,” she said, as he squeezed just a little.  “Yes, Clint, yes!”

He groaned, her pussy squeezing his cock.  He was so close.  He bit her neck, and she shuddered against him, coming again.  He let go, fucking her hard and fast, thrusting deep inside her.  He finally exploded, gasping with the pleasure of it. 

They stood together, panting, and then Clint disengaged and pulled his pants up quickly.  Fucking hell, that was a mistake.  Bobbi turned and looked into his eyes, and he flushed. 

“Don’t,” she said. 

“Bobbi—”

“Shut up, Clint, “ she said as she pulled her clothes together.  “Just shut up.”

He was not entirely stupid.  He shut up and put himself back together, too.  This time, when he headed downstairs, she didn’t follow him.  He wished she had.

 


End file.
